


in a world where his gently awakening eyes nourish the morning sun

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-The Raven King, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan looks stunning in the early morning light, the window behind him casting a soft glow over his pale skin. Adam can see the sky over the fields through the glass, gold and orange and pink blending into each other seamlessly. Mornings at the Barns are always like a dream, one that he never wants to wake up from. That thought alone is enough to terrify Adam. Maybe it isn't really the Barns, though. Maybe it's just this beautiful thing that he has with Ronan, and all this place does is let it bloom in its purest form. </p><p>*</p><p>(Pynch Week Day 7: Dawn; Adam and Ronan cuddle in the late summer morning and talk about Adam leaving for college)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a world where his gently awakening eyes nourish the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super late whoops... I still have a couple unfinished things for the other days that idk if I'll actually finish but... maybe. This started out as pure fluff but I couldn't resist adding a little smut, because these boys deserve some early morning sex tbh. Title is a quote from Turquoise Silence by Sanober Khan.

Adam’s eyes flutter open at dawn as Ronan tries to get out of bed without his notice. It’s like clockwork; the first rays of the mid-August sunrise appear and Ronan is awake, leaving their comfortable bed to go feed cows or plant seeds or start making breakfast or a myriad of other chores. Adam is constantly annoyed by it. Now that he actually gets to sleep in, that’s all he wants to do, and he wants to do it with Ronan’s warmth beside him.

So when Ronan moves to get up, Adam grabs his arm. “Stay.” 

Ronan lets out a quiet groan. “Come on, Parrish, you know I have to—“ 

Adam’s voice is rough with sleep. “You’ve gotten up at dawn every day this week. Just stay.”

Adam blinks himself more fully awake, now, and leans up on his elbows. Ronan looks stunning in the early morning light, the window behind him casting a soft glow over his pale skin. Adam can see the sky over the fields through the glass, gold and orange and pink blending into each other seamlessly. Mornings at the Barns are always like a dream, one that he never wants to wake up from. That thought alone is enough to terrify Adam. Maybe it isn't really the Barns, though. Maybe it's just this beautiful _thing_ that he has with Ronan, and all this place does is let it bloom in its purest form. 

Ronan sighs. “Parrish—“

“We only have one more week,” Adam interrupts. “So just lie down, will you?”

And it’s unfair, Adam knows it’s unfair, to use his impending departure to manipulate Ronan into doing what he wants, even if it’s something as simple as staying in bed with him. But he’s desperate. He just wants to lie here with Ronan for a little longer. Just a little while longer.

They only have a week of this peaceful, hazy summer left, and then Adam is going to be five hours away and there will be a Ronan shaped hole in his heart. 

Ronan’s reaction is instantaneous, his jaw tensing, his eyes showing a flash of pain, and Adam immediately regrets his words.

“Right,” Ronan says gruffly, and gets back into bed. Adam moves closer, pressing his face into Ronan’s bare side, taking in his scent. He closes his eyes and is asleep within seconds.

When he wakes up again, it’s 8 am, and Ronan is still lying next to him. He’s staring at Adam shamelessly, and Adam raises his eyebrows.

“Have you just been watching me sleep for the past two hours?”

“Yeah,” Ronan replies, unabashed. 

“That’s creepy, Lynch.”

“Sure,” Ronan agrees. 

Adam rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at his boyfriend. He presses a kiss to his chest, his collarbone, his throat. Ronan pulls Adam up into a real kiss, and his lips are gentle and sloppy on his own.

Adam can’t help but smile into the kiss, and then Ronan is smiling too, and their teeth clack together in a slightly painful mess. Adam pulls back, laughing lightly, and Ronan kisses his forehead.

Adam just looks at him for a bit, taking in his features, and Ronan looks back. Adam traces fingers over Ronan’s eyebrows, his cheekbone, his sharp jaw. He’s already memorized every inch of Ronan’s skin, knows the hollows and angles of his body better than he knows himself, but he still feels as if it isn’t enough.

College looms before them, a crushing weight that they’ve both been trying to ignore, but with so few days left, it’s becoming impossible not to acknowledge it.

Ronan’s gaze is unusually vulnerable, and he swallows audibly before saying, voice quiet and low, “I’m going to miss this.”

Adam’s throat and chest suddenly feel too tight. He buries his head into Ronan’s neck and sighs against the line of his throat.

“I know. I—I am, too. I’ll miss this—so much. But I’m coming back.” 

“I know that,” Ronan says, not sounding entirely confident. 

Adam pulls back and kisses Ronan’s forehead. “And you’ll only have to miss it for a little while. We’ll have it again, during breaks, and next summer,” Adam murmurs into his skin, kissing his eyebrow, “and the summer after that,” his eyelid, “and the summer after that,” his cheekbone, “and the one after that,” the corner of his mouth, “and the one after—“

Ronan interrupts him with a bruising kiss, and Adam melts into it, hoping he can convey that he means this to last forever. They’re breathing hard when they finally stop.

“We’ll always have this,” Adam says quietly. “I mean that, okay?”

Ronan’s eyes are still closed, and he exhales raggedly. “Okay.”

Adam kisses him again. “I love you," he says softly, voice a little thick. 

Ronan opens his eyes, and for a moment his expression is earnest before it twists into one of mock disgust. “Gross, man. Don’t get all sappy.”

“Shut up, Lynch. I’ll be as sappy as I want to be. And you’re the one who said you’ll miss me.”

“I said I’d miss _this_ , Parrish. And by this I obviously just meant having someone to bone.”

“Shithead. I knew you only wanted me for my body.”

“Damn fucking right,” Ronan says, and then presses his forehead to Adam’s collarbone. His breath ghosts Adam’s chest when he mutters, “Love you too, dumbass.”

Adam can’t help the true smile that breaks over his face, but he still says, disdainfully, “Wow, that’s awful heartfelt, Ronan.”

Ronan pulls back to look at him, raising his eyebrows. “What, you want me to write you a fucking poem?” Ronan clears his throat dramatically. “Adam Parrish has a great ass, his worst quality is his sass, when he smiles—“

“Oh my god,” Adam says, laughing and shoving Ronan’s shoulder. “Shut up, you asshole.”

“What? I’m being romantic.”

“I think the people are right when they say romance is dead,” Adam replies dryly.

“Oh, I’ll show you romance,” Ronan says, grinning wickedly, and then he climbs on top of Adam and starts charting his throat.

Adam gasps as Ronan’s teeth scrape his collarbone, his hands coming up to clutch at Ronan’s shoulders.

“I don’t think this counts as romance either, Lynch,” Adam says, his voice more breathy than he’d like.

He feels Ronan smirk against his throat. “It made your breath catch, didn’t it?”

Adam huffs in annoyance, which turns into an obscene gasp as Ronan presses wet, open mouthed kisses down Adam’s chest.

When Ronan’s lips reach the trail of fair hair below Adam’s navel, Adam can’t help but shudder, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What about this?” Ronan says as he mouths at Adam through his boxers. “Does _this_ count as romance?”

“Fuck you, Ronan,” Adam chokes out through gritted teeth, hands gripping the sheets like a lifeline. 

Ronan laughs lightly, now kissing along his thigh. “We’ll get to that later, too.”

A new wave of desire hits Adam at the words, and he bucks his hips up impatiently. Ronan looks at him smugly, and Adam flushes as he glares back. After more torturous teasing, Ronan finally pulls down his boxers and takes Adam into his mouth. Adam’s breath hitches and one hand grabs Ronan’s head tightly. 

When Ronan’s tongue wraps around him just so, Adam lets out a rough, “ _Ronan_ , oh my _god_.”

Ronan hums in response, and the resulting vibration causes Adam to exhale Ronan’s name again. 

It doesn’t last that long, and soon Adam is brokenly repeating Ronan’s name once again as he finishes. Adam’s eyes are closed, his breathing heavy. His insides feel like quiet and light.

“You okay, Parrish?” Adam can hear the laugh in Ronan’s voice.

Adam opens his eyes and scowls up at Ronan. Ronan’s grin widens. “So, what’s the verdict? Personally, I think the way you kept saying my name over and over again was pretty damn romantic.”

Adam's cheeks turn red, and he spits, without any real heat, “I hate you.”

“You _love_ me.”

“Yeah,” Adam agrees quietly.

Ronan’s expression softens and he presses his forehead to Adam’s. They breathe each other in, and Adam’s hand comes up to stroke Ronan’s jaw, his cheekbone, the shell of his ear.

Ronan puts his head on Adam’s chest, and Adam lightly trails his fingers up and down his back.

“I’ll sleep in with you for the rest of the week,” Ronan mutters. “We only have a few more days to wake up together anyways.”

Adam is surprised at the honest words, and not so surprised when he sees Ronan’s ears turn pink at them. He kisses him on the top of the head and says, “We could… Skype in the mornings. As soon as we wake up. Then it’d be like we’re waking up next to each other.”

Ronan lifts his head and looks at Adam incredulously. “Parrish, that is the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. Where the fuck did you even come up with that?” 

Adam flushes. “I read it online.” 

Ronan continues staring. 

Adam sighs. “In an… article. About how to maintain long distance relationships.”

Ronan laughs sharply. “Seriously? You _researched_ this?"

Adam glowers at him. “Don’t _laugh,_ asshole. Of course I researched it. I just wanted to make sure we—that we’d be okay. I mean, I _know_ we’ll be okay, I do, but I—“ Adam breaks off, frustrated at his fumbling. He takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to find a way to—to not miss you so much.” 

Ronan smiles at him, unshielded and true and a little sad. “I don’t think there is a way, Adam.” 

Adam exhales, his throat suddenly closing up. “Yeah.”

“Besides, that’s impractical as fuck considering we never wake up at the same time. And you’ll have a roommate. And we’re not like normal couples anyways. Some shitty article isn’t going to tell us how to do this.” 

“I know,” Adam grumbles. “But that article had this pretty helpful tip, actually. You should think about implementing it. It was something about… forcing your boyfriend to actually use his phone for once?” 

Ronan groans. “No fucking way, Parrish.” 

“You have to,” Adam insists.

Ronan sighs in exaggerated annoyance. “ _Fine,_ dickhead. Only for you.”

Adam grins. 

Ronan pokes his nose. “Shut up.” 

Adam kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated! Find me on [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/adamparrush).


End file.
